Arzal'uth
'Arzal'uth '(Pronounced "Arr-zarl-hooth") is the chaos god of and mental instability, illusion, deception, and generally the mind. His presence thrives on how time consumes all in the echoing stillness of their own insanity, and indeed, his daemons enter the matrium through very insane individuals. He is the towering, shadowed master that twists and moulds the the minds of mortals like clay in any fashion he desires. making them drop to their knees screaming, while the god laughs in glee. His date of awakening is unknown, but the best explanation to his existence is that "he was always there",''Existing side-by-side with the emotions of mortals. His power also plays part to other chaos god's traits, like change, time and decay. Arzal'uth is slowly growing in power as the universe ages, it wont be long before he will become a threat equal to the danger of the four major chaos gods. The Tower of Arzal'uth The Tower of Arzal'uth is the Chaos God's fortress within the warp, which is located an alternate dimension, Arzal'uru. The fortress It is a massive spire of twisting warped bone, the patterns finding forming angles and swirls that are mathematically impossible, according to one account "triangles with 360 degree angles and circles with seven or more corners...''", a phenomenon known as "A Tetrascape". The entire tower is spinning in multiple directions, blocking off any holes that may exist in the spire, and making entering this fortress impossible If one were to enter his tower, they would find themselves lost in a dark and dusty labyrinth of spinning counterweights, cogs and shafts that open and close infinite gateways to other parts of the labyrinth, as the air is constantly clouded with choking dust and beams of light spilling out of gaps from the forever changing ceiling. In this place, time is non-existent, and those trapped there will be so for eternity, driving them insane. Eventually, if one were to do the impossible feat of passing the maze, they world find themselves in the chamber of insanity, a pitch black and empty place, but is alive with the trespasser's worst fears and thoughts, twisting through their mind like shards of glass, and testing their sanity to the very limit. If the were to retain their sanity, they will enter the chamber of a thousand screams, where a thousand greater daemons wait to fight the trespasser. They would then enter the chamber of time, where a gargantuan hourglass sits, made of twisting bone and sinew. It's sand is described to be millions of animal skulls, clacking down through it's grubby glass . The forces of time are against them, millions of years pass as if they were nanoseconds, and the passer would die by crumbling apart if they had no form of protection. Above this place, lies Arzal'uth himself, waiting patiently on his silver throne for something unknown... something imminent. By the time mortals would have reached here, they would be totally and utterly insane, but even if a tiny amount of sanity is lost from the passer, Arzal'uth would be able to devour their soul and shatter their body. Effects on the Materium Hadex Alhough the Four major chaos gods affect the material realm through the Eye of Terror, the strongest area of Arzal'uth's control in the galaxy is the spatial anomaly, known as hadex. This anomaly is actually a gateway, and entering this gate correctly will take you to Arzal'uru. Here his followers reside. Followers Known encounters of the few followers of Arzal'uth are scarce, most records have been destroyed as their authors had been driven insane, destroying the document and anyone that knows about it, even themselves. It is thought that even a small amount of knowledge of Arzal'uth is written down, the god is able to reach into the material universe. As a heavy consequence, the ones who threaten to destroy him must learn all his ways off by heart. From current knowledge several chaos space marine legions, and many forces of renegades exist. It seems as if the god prefers to unleash daemons to do most of his bidding. His most powerful followers in the materium are believed to be the chaos space marines of the Legion of Eternal Suffering . His followers tend to capture prisoners, cripple them, sometimes until nothing but their torso and head remain, and imprison them in places where they do not age or die, driving them insane. His followers are also known to utelise mind control. Daemons Arzal'uth's daemons commonly take the forms of the skeletons of otherworldly animals, often ones that resemble rodents, cattle or birds. He prefers to use packs of small daemons as appose to lumbering greater deamons. Perhaps it's his own precautions so that one may not challenge his power, or possibly that smaller deamons can hide - as everything in the galaxy fears most what is unknown. Category:Chaos Gods Category:Gods Category:Chaos